Recently, sales by a BTO (Built To Order) system that provides products made up of components according to an order of a customer is receiving attention in the field of computer. In the BTO system, various kinds of components to choose from as a group of components are presented to a customer, and a computer is supplied with the group of components based on the selection made by the customer to the customer's taste. Therefore, according to the BTO system, there is no need to install anything other than a group of components selected by a customer, thereby reducing cost accordingly.
In the BTO system, the more easily each component is mounted, the better. A BTO system-compliant computer employs an installation technique in its structure. For example, a flat cable or a FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) is used mostly as cables to connect a main unit serving as a base of a group of components to the components. The flat cable or the FPC enables dense and flexible wiring of many conducting wires and are conventionally used for electrical connection between a moving section and a fixed section (See International Publication Pamphlet No. WO2002/101449, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications No. 2000-90656 and No. 59-172797, for example), or used for electrical connection between circuit boards eliminating a motherboard or the like (See Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 63-131529, for example). In a BTO system-compliant computer, an attempt is made to ease installation of each component by utilizing these advantages of the flat cable and the FPC.
Among components a customer may choose from in a BTO system-ready computer, for instance, there is a circuit board like a communication module mounted with a communication circuit for wireless communications compliant with Bluetooth (Registered Trademark). Generally, such circuit board is often screwed to a main unit serving as a base of a group of components. Incidentally, in recent years, downsizing is rapidly advanced in the filed of computer, which facilitates the downsizing of components as well. Especially, a circuit board like the communication module board often has a compact structure, and fastening with a screw becomes a burden on a worker.
Also, in electronic apparatus such as computers, generally in the event of failure or the like, replacement of a component may take place at the request of a customer. Such component replacement work involves a series of labors of removing a circuit board screwed to a main unit and then fixing a new circuit board to the main unit with a screw, becoming a burden on a worker partially due to the compactness of the circuit board.
So far, by taking a computer as an example, explanation has been made about a problem that it is difficult to mount or dismount a circuit board that is a selectable component by a customer in the BTO system. However, this problem is irrespective of the BTO system, and not limited to a computer but also common to a general electronic apparatus such as a Personal Data Assistance (PDA).